Theories
by Louisa4533
Summary: My own theories I came up with at midnight, put into a PJO format. Will welcome debates and more theories! Short oneshot for now. May turn into a series of oneshots. Warning, OCs.


"Who are you?" Zeus bellowed, always the drama queen.

The girl smirked. "We are warriors of Chaos."

Apollo narrowed his eyes at the black-haired girl. "You lie."

Flippantly, she replied, "And you are a myth. Myths are legends, legends are stories, stories are based off of history and history is based off of the biased opinions of the winners. So really, everything is a lie. There is no truth, just as there is no darkness, there is only the absence of light, and just as there is no darkness, there is no true definition of normality."

Every god's mouth was at his or her knees.

Athena stuttered, "You just—"

"—yanked the world out from under everyone. I know. I do that a lot. People say I'm worse than my deceased half-brother, Percy Jackson. Or perhaps my great-times a thousand uncle, Albert Einstein, son of Athena," she finished Athena's sentence. "I'm really glad that no one's attempted to read my mind yet. The last one to do that fainted from the theories overload."

Broken out of her stupor, Athena laughed. Even Hephaestus let out a deep chuckle.

Athena glanced at the demigod for permission, and when she nodded, she ventured into the demigod's mind. Some of the theories Athena found she had thought on for many years suddenly found an answer in such a weird way it was a wonder that the legacy of hers even thought of it. A couple of the other things she found were rather ridiculous, sanding the San Andres Fault? With a robot? Um, not all that likely.

She pulled back, looking thoughtful. "I can see where you come from, child. But I don't know about the merging pantheons."

"No," she said swiftly before shocked exclamations cropped up. "I never thought about the pantheons merging, I thought about the similarities and maybe we could get a straight answer out of history once. Our oldest source is the Bible, but we have nothing to back it up totally. Yes, there is a Genetic Eve, yes, they may have found Noah's Ark on Mount Sinai, yes, the Romans had a record of crucifying a man who claimed to be the Messiah, yes, there was a big bang, that's the closest thing to the start of creation they can find. But then, if that was the one true god, why do the Greek and Roman and Egyptian and Norse gods exist?"

"And what of the old legends?" Athena asked, curious. She hadn't explored that far.

"Legends are stories, they ring with truths," she said plainly. "And honestly, considering how stupid the people around me are, it would be no wonder if humanity lost our technology to time and slowly had to regain it after our ego took a massive blow."

The other two demigods behind her were practically rolling on the floor at the gods' faces. "Gimme the drachmas, dude," one of them said, gasping for air.

The other grumbled, but plopped a sack made of leather into the palm of the first one who talked. "Lina, their faces were epic," one of the other demigods said, coughing from laughing so hard.

Lina smirked. "I know. They obviously didn't do the greatest job with the Mist if I was able to see through it."

The two rolled their eyes in sync. "You've been manipulating it since you were able to snap your fingers," one said.

"Which is at seven years old," the other added.

"And you're now sixteen," they both said at the same time.

"Sucks for you," she said, sweeping out of the Throne Room.

Zeus, utterly confused. "Wait, why are you here?!"

She shrugged. "We were bored. You always send us on stupid quests when you're bored, we figured that the camp would like to see your faces on being shown up by a demigod. And yes, Apollo, I was lying to you about the Chaos thing."

The two boys behind her grinned at Hermes, who still had his jaw at his knees.

**Ok, yes, I'm mean to the gods. But me being, well,****_ me_****, I came up with all of these theories at midnight, of course, and I got so excited I couldn't sleep. So I published them to the world, in PJO style. If any of you have any more theories, I can certainly add more chapters. And strangely enough, I didn't do any research for this. I already knew all of this. Weird. I hope you like the last part!**

**Have an awesome sleep, because I definitely will be. It's 1:12 AM where I live.**

**~Lou**

**PS-I don't own PJO.**


End file.
